Forbidden Love
by SomerhalderXWesley
Summary: She looked at herself in the mirror. She cant through a marriage with someone she doesn't love, when she's loves two other men, how can she be torn between two brothers, with mysterious lives. Influenced by The Vampire Diaries.
1. Where Does The Time Goes?

**Across the evening sky, all the birds are leaving**

**But how can they know it's time for them to go?**

**Before the winter fire, I will still be dreaming**

**I have no thought of time**

**For who knows where the time goes?**

**Who knows where the time goes?**

**Sad, deserted shore, your fickle friends are leaving**

**Ah, but then you know it's time for them to go**

**But I will still be here, I have no thought of leaving**

**I do not count the time**

**For who knows where the time goes?**

**Who knows where the time goes?**

**And I am not alone while my love is near me**

**I know it will be so until it's time to go**

**So come the storms of winter and then the birds in spring again**

**I have no fear of time**

**For who knows how my love grows?**

**And who knows where the time goes?**

**Who Knows Where The Time Goes- Lucy Hale(Pretty Little Liars)**

**1864, England**

She sighed quietly as the woman behind her tied her corset strings, she stared at herself in the long mirror, with a long emotionless face. She huffed as the woman, tied the strings tightly and soon left the room. She ran her hand through her long brown flowing curls, and sighed when her mother came in the room behind her. Her mother smiled at her, before taking one of her curls with her fingers and twirling it around.

"You look beautiful, Gabriella"

"Mama, I cant go through with this"

"Yes, u can, Gabriella and you will. Niklaus, is perfect for you. He comes from a rich family, he's charming, and a very nice young man"

"But I'm not in love with him, I never even lay eyes upon him"

"But wait til you meet him, Gabriella. Now come along. Lord Niklaus and his family are waiting"

Gabriella sighed and picked up the bottom of her dress and walked off the stand then walked out the door, with her mother. She walked down the stairs, hearing the laugher and cheering of the guests of the engagement party! And she sighed

"Oh, darling can believe the Boltons actually had the nerve of showing up"

"Oh, mother, I don't even know why our family hates them so much"

"Gabriella, dear! The Bolton's and Petrovas have been enemies for generations. The Boltons are nothing more than a bunch of dirty bloodhounds"

Gabriella sighed frustrated, walked through the crowd, as felt someone eyes on her. She turned her head to see someone staring at her through the crowd but ignored then continued but peeked her to the side to see no one there. She frowned and stopped when her and her mother, where Niklaus and his family were. Her mother smiled and greeted the family.

"Gabriella, she is the Lord Niklaus"

"Lord Niklaus, is my father, Please call me Klaus" Gabriella eyed him closely as she took in his features. He had long flowing blonde hair, and beautiful green eyes, with a pint of blue. He was wearing a blue attire and long coat. He was very handsome, she had to admit. He kissed her hand and smiled charmingly.

"Gabriella Petrova" She said politely and bowed to him

That's when she felt that feeling again, and she felt someone staring at her and she turned her head and these pair of ultramarine blue irises burning into her almond brown eyes. And she groaned in pain. She rubbed her head, as the burning continued. She looked away, and she saw that her mother and Lord Niklaus and his family were staring.

"Gabriella, are you alright"

"Yes, I am alright! I'm sorry, if you'll excuse me"

She rushed through the crowd, and she ran off! She then rushed into the hallway when she collided into something or someone. She brushed her dress off when the person helped her up.

"I'm dearly sorry" She said before looking up, to find the same blue eyed irises man, and she frowned. She took in his features, and frowned. He had long brown almond locks, he had an tall muscular figure, pale skin and then they're were those eyes. Those icy blue green irises, they were the most beautiful eyes ever. But when look closely, it looked like a pint of red in the middle of the blue. He was beautiful and gorgeous. And there was something about it him that attracted her to him.

"Charlotte?" He asked, pushing her against the wall, a little and she frowned

"I'm sorry, but you may have me mistaken for someone else. Gabriella Petrova" She bowed politely and he smiled

"Troy Alexander Bolton" And that's when realized she was talking to a Bolton! She wasn't allowed to talk to him but she couldn't help It. But she couldn't dishonor, her family she needed to leave.

"I'm sorry but I have to go" He said before walking out of the hallway and she ran after him, to find him nowhere to be found!

* * *

><p>"I cant believe this, she looks just like Charlotte" The blonde haired man said pacing back and forth!<p>

"I know, and that's what I am trying to figure out. She's a Petrova, Our family hates each other" Troy said running his hand through his hair and pacing back and forth also

"She looks like she could be Charlotte's twin"

"And she getting married to Niklaus"

"This is unusual, she just doesn't look like she could be a cousin or another family member who could just look like her, its like she is her"

"Do you think, she knows our secret! Why our families hate each other so much"

"Of course not, you think people look at you, and assume what you are"

"Zachary" Troy said looking at Zach, while he searched through newspapers

"Bloody Hell, Troy! Look at this" Troy frowned before looking at article and sighing. _**More Brutal Animal Attacks **_

"Zachary, you know, it wasn't me. You know, I know what I been feeding on"

"I know, I know! But do you think, there could be another one of us"

"I believe our kind, has been swiped out from this place"

"Soon, the town people are going to start getting suspicious, that our kind is back"

"You know, you are right. The townspeople are going to start getting suspicious. We need to do something about it" Another voice, chimed in the room

Troy and Zachary looked over to find a man with shaggy black hair, Ultramarine eyes, darker than Troy's, with a pint of red in them! He smirked furiously as his tall muscular figure leaned against the balcony door. The wind, blew furiously as his stood there smirking and grinning.

"Trevor"

"Hello, Brother"

* * *

><p>"Who do you think, is behind these attacks" The redheaded woman said, running her hands through her long curls locks and sighing<p>

"I don't know, you don't think that Vampires have anything do with this, do you?"

"I'm pretty, sure Vampires are extinct in this town" The man said fixing his glasses and frowning

"But did you see the youngest Petrova daughter tonight at the engagement party"

"Can you believe, how much she looks like Charlotte"

"Its like she could be her twin"

"We need to find out what connection this Gabriella Petrova has to Charlotte"

"We will"

"Troy Bolton, has return back home"

"Yeah, wouldn't he think that everyone would get suspicious that he came back"

"He's probably back trying to back to find Charlotte"

"I have a plan"

Author's Note- Hey, guys! This an story, I just thought of! Its basically the idea of my one and only favorite series, The Vampire Diaries! So, this is where I got my idea from! So yeah, if have any questions review and then I'll answer them on the next chapter! Please review, next chapter will be longer!


	2. As The World Falls Down

**There's such a sad love**  
><strong>Deep in your eyes.<strong>  
><strong>A kind of pale jewel<strong>  
><strong>Open and closed<strong>  
><strong>Within your eyes.<strong>  
><strong>I'll place the sky<strong>  
><strong>Within your eyes.<strong>

**There's such a fooled heart**  
><strong>Beatin' so fast<strong>  
><strong>In search of new dreams.<strong>  
><strong>A love that will last<strong>  
><strong>Within your heart.<strong>  
><strong>I'll place the moon<strong>  
><strong>Within your heart.<strong>

**As the pain sweeps through,**  
><strong>Makes no sense for you.<strong>  
><strong>Every thrill is gone.<strong>  
><strong>Wasn't too much fun at all,<strong>  
><strong>But I'll be there for you-ou-ou<strong>  
><strong>As the world falls down.<strong>

**Falling.**  
><strong>Falling down.<strong>  
><strong>Falling in love.<strong>

**I'll paint you mornings of gold.**  
><strong>I'll spin you Valentine evenings.<strong>  
><strong>Though we're strangers 'til now,<strong>  
><strong>We're choosing the path<strong>  
><strong>Between the stars.<strong>  
><strong>I'll leave my love<strong>  
><strong>Between the stars.<strong>

**As the pain sweeps through,**  
><strong>Makes no sense for you.<strong>  
><strong>Every thrill is gone.<strong>  
><strong>Wasn't too much fun at all,<strong>  
><strong>But I'll be there for you-ou-ou<strong>  
><strong>As the world falls down.<strong>

**Falling**  
><strong>As the world falls down.<strong>  
><strong>Falling<strong>  
><strong>As the world falls down.<strong>  
><strong>Falling.<strong>  
><strong>Falling.<strong>  
><strong>Falling.<strong>  
><strong>Falling in love<strong>  
><strong>As the world falls down.<strong>  
><strong>Falling.<strong>  
><strong>Falling.<strong>  
><strong>Falling.<strong>  
><strong>Falling.<strong>  
><strong>Falling in love<strong>  
><strong>As the world falls down.<strong>  
><strong>Makes no sense at all.<strong>  
><strong>Makes no sense to fall.<strong>  
><strong>Falling<strong>  
><strong>As the world falls down.<strong>  
><strong>Falling.<strong>  
><strong>Falling in love<strong>  
><strong>As the world falls down.<strong>  
><strong>Falling.<strong>  
><strong>Falling<strong>  
><strong>Falling in love<strong>  
><strong>As the world falls down.<strong>

**As The World Falls Down-David Bowie**

**_Je t'aime_  
><strong>

He smiled and placed a curl behind her ear, and the sounds of her giggles ran through his ears. He smirked at the way, he face would turn red, at every touch. She smiled and leaned forward placed a kiss chastely on his lips and she turned around to look away and when she looked back, she had soon realized, the person she thought she was with, was not the person she thought of. She screamed and soon saw nothing but darkness.

Gabriella placed the barrettes, in her hair, keeping her curls in a bob bun and she frowned. She dropped the barrettes down on the dresser when she saw a shadow run past by in the hallway, she held up the ends of her dress and walked towards the door and looked out, only to find nothing! She turned around and screamed when a hand covered her mouth and she noticed that It Troy Bolton. She soon then shook her head, to realize there was no one there. Have she gone mad? Was she hallucinating? Why couldn't she get this man out her head. Every since, the engagement party, she couldn't get him off her mind!

"Gabriella" The Maid said and Gabriella turned around and frowned

"Yes"

"Lord Niklaus, is here"

"Okay, Ill be right down"

**_Je t'aime_**

Gabriella held hands with Lord Niklaus as, they walked down the path of the garden.

"So, we decided a date for the wedding, you know"

"Huh, did you say something" Gabriella said replying, she was fiddling with the scraps of her dress and looking up, into Klaus frustrated eyes. She had not been listening, way more into her thoughts. She couldn't get the mysterious, blue eyed man off of her man. It was like he was invading her thoughts, her head.

"Are you okay, Gabriella?"

"Yes, there's just a lot on mind"

"You don't seem to be as thrilled for this wedding"

"NiKlaus" She said but then corrected her self

"Klaus, sorry! Do you believe in True love?"

"True Love, Is not real unless it is returned. Do you agree?"

"I do not believe in love, Gabriella"

"That is too sad for me to accept, my Lord. Life is too cruel"

"If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?"

"I'm sorry, I cant do this! I'm must go"

"Gabriella" He said grabbing the sleeve of her dress and yanked away from him

"Will you please excuse me"

He watched as, she ran away. His closed his eyes and when he opened his eyes, his eyes were now big round and yellowish and reddish. The gleamed angry, and he opened up his mouth flashing his large sharp fangs and frowned. He shook his head, and closed his eyes, his eyes returning back to his normal beautiful gleaming green eyes. He smirked evilly and continued walking back to the direction, following her.

_**Je t'aime**_

_**Troy and Zachary looked over to find a man with shaggy black hair, Ultramarine eyes, darker than Troy's, with a pint of red in them! He smirked furiously as his tall muscular figure leaned against the balcony door. The wind, blew furiously as his stood there smirking and grinning. **_

"_**Trevor" **_

"_**Hello, Brother"**_

_**XOXOXO**_

"Hello, Brother"

"What are you doing here, Trevor" Troy growled

"I should be asking you the same question" Trevor speed fastly to the chair and sat down smirking

"How did you get in here"

"Have you forgotten, I own this house. Boltons, own this house and guess what? I am a Bolton, so yah" Trevor, charmingly remarked

"So you know, there is something you're here for"

"Well, you know that I was at this party and I had my eye on this girl, I think her name was Gabriella. She's a dead ringer for Charlotte"

"Trevor, I asked you what are you doing here?" Troy speed to the where Trevor, coming face to face with him causing Trevor, to smirk furiously

Looking at Trevor smirking furiously, his eyes widen widely and Trevor smirk turned into a grin but then soon turned back to his famous smirk

"You're looking for Charlotte" Troy whispered sharply and Trevor nodded slowly

**_Je t'aime_**

Gabriella, ran into her home, not realizing where she was going, until she bumped into a large figure. She crashed unto the floor then looked up to see her mother and father standing with unpleasant looks on their faces.

"Gabriella, Niklaus has told us, you have ran away from him"

"Father, I will not marry, Niklaus"

And there was a large pow to her face, tears ran down her cheeks as she had realized her father just slapped her and she looked up with fear filled eyes, and her father grabbed her by her dress and brung her face to face.

"You'll be a disgrace, you'll dishonor our family's name. Is there someone else"

"No, Father"

"Don't lie to me! Have you been with someone, are you pregnant. You little whore"

"Father, I'm not pregnant" Gabriella cried, holding her bruised

"Listen, you little whore! You're going to marry Lord Nikklaus, if you please or not! You will not dishonor this family name and I will not lower then the Boltons"

Gabriella fell back to the hard cold ground and jumped up, grabbing the ends of her dress and running up the stairs

**Je t'aime**

Gabriella slammed her door, as fast she can and pinned her hair into bun, she untied her corset strings and slipped the gown unto the ground then hurried up, and slipped into the peach colored dress. She groaned furiously when she couldn't reach the zipper.

"Gabriella, darling please open the door" Her mother knocked on the door and then she heard the large footsteps of her father

She finally reached the zipper and pulled It all the way up, she grabbed the her large coat, and she opened the window and then climbed down the balcony. She needed to go, she needed to leave.

**_Je t'aime_**

She walked through the forest of the night, terrified. She pulled her coat, closer to her. She twitched her lips into a frightening twist, as stepped unto the twigs and sticks on the ground. She jumped back when she heard the rustling sound again. She started to walk faster and faster. She then heard the sound again and that's when she saw the two gleaming yellowish eyes staring back at her. The large gray animal staring back at her, growled furiously and she stumbled as she screamed. Soon, she saw nothing but darkness

_**Je t'aime**_

"Gabriella" She stirred as she heard the thick English accent ring through her eyes, and she frowned to see a young blonde haired blue eyed male staring up at her and she jumped back

"Don't be frightened"

"She's awake"

Gabriella sat up, her eyes flicked over to the man standing against the doorway and she felt a flash of relief over her, which she did not know why! The familiar, young Icy blue eyed male, smiled at her and she frowned

"How, did I get here. Where Am I"

"We found you in the middle of the forest, unconscious"

"I remember walking in the forest, then I see a large grayish animal he looked like a wolf, or werewolf because he had the most yellowish eyes ever. And then I remember screaming then seeing nothing but darkness. Bloody Hell" Gabriella touched her throbbing head, feeling the bandage around her forehead

"Oh, and you hit your head"

"I must, go. I shouldn't be here, I'll dishonor my family name"

"Zachary, may you give Gabriella and I some time alone"

Zachary nodded and exited the room.

"Why were in the forest, In the middle of the night"

"I fled from home"

"Why did leave"

Gabriella cut him off and said: "I'm sorry but I know this is a strange question but do you believe In True Love or soul mates?

"I believe in destiny and that for every man, God has created a special woman to be his life partner and that for every woman, God has created a very special man to be her life partner. If so then there is no need chasing or going after girls. What God has designed for you will surely fit you. What God has said about you and your soul mate will surely come to pass. However, a friend of mine believes that, everything in this life is "suffer to gain" which implies that, he who does not go out looking for soul mates, will never find true love."

Gabriella smiled furiously as she heard his answer she looked up at the man she kept dreaming about and, she stared at his icy blue eyes, and she smiled even more. She then what astonished her, was his beauty. How beautiful he was, he was absolutely gorgeous, with white long sleeve blouse that hugged his muscles, his tall figure and long sandy locks and then there was those eyes. The bluest eyes, she had even seen, if she stared into them, it was like she was under his spell under his compulsion. His eyes controlled her.

Then there was a knock, and she looked away from Troy's eyes and that's when she saw another gorgeous man standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame with a smirk. He had long black hair, identical to Troy's but darker and he had the most beautiful blue eyes, but were darker than Troy's, that gleamed with charm. He had tall muscular figure and was wearing a white blouse similar to Troy's that showed his amazing figure.

"Brother, Am I interrupting"

"Why Brother, yes you are" Troy gritted through his teeth causing the other blue eyed man to smirk more, as if his smirk was permanent.

"You must be Gabriella, I'm Trevor, Troy's twin Brother" Gabriella stood up and bowed to Trevor, and then eyed him closely! Twin? He looks like exactly like Troy but just an darker evil version! But he still managed to be gorgeous

"But I'm also the strongest, more handsomest, clever brother! I'm kidding"

Gabriella giggled at Trevor, charming ways and look back at Troy who had this hard stare focusing on Trevor, as If he was about to kill someone.

"Nice to meet you Trevor"

"But I happened to heard your conversation about True Love. I believe The best thing about loving and being hurt is that you get to know what true love really is. For as gold is tested in fire, and so will love be perfected in pain. True love can blind you but at the same time if you let it, it can also open your eyes. Love and electricity are one in the same, my dear. If you do not feel the jolt in your soul every time a kiss is shared, a whisper is spoken, a touch is felt, then your not really in love at all"

Gabriella eyed the handsome dark man, as It seemed his eyes seemed to darken with remorse, as if he had done something more then returned back to it normal color.

"I'm sorry but I must. A Montez shall be caught with any Bolton"

"But, It is in the middle of the night. You shall here tonight"

"I must not"

"Please"

"Okay, but only for the night"

**_Je t'aime_**

"She saw me, after I transformed. But she fainted and I saw someone coming and I hid into the bushes. Then I looked to see that It was Troy and Zachary Bolton"

"So, Gabriella Montez has ran away from home and now staying with Bolton's"

"We have to plan"


End file.
